1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an IPS or FFS-mode liquid-crystal display device having improved viewing angle characteristics.
2. Background Art
IPS and FFS-mode liquid-crystal display devices become more and more versatile, and for example, have been used in TV displays or the like. Heretofore it is known that a retardation layer containing vertically-aligned discotic liquid-crystal compound molecules contributes toward improving the viewing angle characteristics of IPS-mode liquid-crystal display devices (Japanese Patent 4253259 and JP-A 2005-309382). Using the retardation layer in a simple configuration display device significantly improves the viewing angle contrast of the display device.